A Flower for the Bride
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: "I still don't understand why you have those flowers in your bouquet," Remus Lupin sighed softly, setting his hands on Lily's shoulders. She didn't look up. The bouquet, resting partially in both Lily's lap and her hands, was beautiful, comprised of white roses, soft pink petunias, and baby's breath. Lily just wished her sister could be there for her wedding. Flowers aren't enough.


**Written for** **QLFC, Round Eight**

 **Falmouth Falcons, Seeker**

 **Mandatory: I Am Woman: Lily Evans/Potter.**

 **Word count (excluding AN): 1291**

* * *

 **A Flower for the Bride**

"I still don't understand why you have those flowers in your bouquet," Remus Lupin sighed softly, setting his hands on Lily's shoulders. She didn't look up.

The bouquet, resting partially in both Lily's lap and her hands, was beautiful, comprised of white roses, soft pink petunias, and baby's breath. It was soft and delicate; Lily was almost regretting her choice of flowers.

"I don't understand why you won't drop it," Lily responded, finally raising her head to meet Remus' eyes in the mirror. There wasn't any venom in her voice, and there was only amusement in her eyes, but Lily was hiding a desperation that she, herself, couldn't figure out.

From the moment Lily had decided on her wedding flowers, Remus had pestered her about it. He had never been rude, or annoying, but constantly asked her if she was positive.

"It's because I love you, Lils," Remus said, his amber eyes deep as he squeezed her shoulders.

Lily couldn't help the small grin that slipped onto her lips. "I love you too, Rem," she said, her eyes lighting up. "But I'm afraid I'm getting married today. We will never be able to be together."

Something lifted in her chest when Remus laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Her closest friend may not fully understand it, but just his presence, his happiness, lifted her spirits.

"Call off the wedding," he breathed, and she saw his lips quirk into a mischievous smirk. "Run away with me instead."

"That would break James's heart," she replied softly, her fingers gently fixing the arrangement of her bouquet, lingering slightly on the petal of one of the petunias.

"Fuck James," Remus said, reaching over her shoulder to grab her hand. She reluctantly let her fingers slide through his, secretly glad that he moved her hand away from the flowers.

"I fully intend on doing that tonight," she replied softly, turning so her eyes could meet Remus's. When he made a face, squishing up his nose and wrinkling his eyes, Lily laughed.

"Please," she said, turning her attention back to the mirror. "Don't act like Siri isn't going to be falling into your bed tonight. I know you are no better than me, Lupin."

Remus let go of her hand and began to carefully pin her hair up, creating an elegant, half-up twist in her fiery red curls, his cheeks dusted with a light pink. He didn't refute her claim, just stayed silent until her hair was finished.

"I'm sorry she isn't here to do this," he finally murmured softly and Lily turned her attention back down to the flowers, trying to ignore the pressure that was building up behind her eyes.

She hadn't properly talked to her sister in years. Of course, she had sent letters, gifts, and even a wedding invitation, but had never once received a response. Everyone had told her to give up on Petunia, but Lily honestly didn't have it in her to do so—even if Petunia had hurt her in the past.

She just couldn't let her sister go.

"It's okay," she replied in a whisper, giving Remus a slightly sad smile before shaking her head. "That's why I have you."

"I'm not a great replacement for a sister," he said carefully, his fingers absentmindedly fixing the straps of her dress.

"I don't need a sister. I have you. I have James. I have Pete, and Siri, and Dorcas, and Alice…" she trailed off before laughing softly. Lily let herself fall back into silence, her chest hurting slightly. She was lying, of course. She really did need a sister; she needed her sister more than she could articulate. But, that didn't change the fact that she had everyone else. "I have a lot of love in my life."

Remus gave her a small smile before patting her shoulder lovingly. "Yeah, you really do," he said before shifting and holding his hand out to her. "Let's get you in your shoes so you can go cultivate all of that love. James is waiting."

Lily smiled softly and took his hand, standing up, the hem of her dress fluttering to the floor. As she had a lot of Muggle family, she and James had decided to forgo the traditional wizard ceremony, choosing to do the magical bonding a little later with just the Marauders present, so she wore a floor length, white dress. It was simple—things with Lily generally were.

After Remus helped her into her shoes, Lily pulled him into a hug, burying her face into his chest as she let herself breathe in his scent. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, his large frame completely engulfing her.

"I put them into my bouquet so she would still be with me today," she whispered, one hand gripping the back of his suit jacket and the other trying not to crush her flowers. Remus made a soft humming noise, knowing that it would soothe her. Slowly, she started to feel her tension release. It had been building up in her spine all day, and it was nice to feel it disappear.

"I really wish she was here for you," he replied softly before pulling away and holding her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. He smiled, carefully tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, his movements gentle.

"I'm getting married," Lily finally said, changing the subject, her lips flickering into a small smile. Yes, Petunia wasn't there, she might never be there for Lily again, but James was making a promise to be with her forever—she wanted to think about that, and only that, for the rest of the day.

"Are you sure you won't get sick of James?" Remus joked softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead before letting go of her completely.

"No," she said truthfully. She couldn't imagine getting sick of James. Sure, maybe he didn't always think things through, and maybe he could be loud, but she loved him. She loved him more than words could say.

With nothing more than a smile, Remus led her from the room, pausing only when he reached the doors that separated them from the rest of the wedding. Lily knew that James would be on the other side of those doors, and she knew that Petunia wouldn't.

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle," Lily whispered, interlocking their arms. "My parents would have really loved you."

She didn't turn to see Remus' expression, but she knew it was soft—everything about him was soft.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. Lily took a deep breath, closing her eyes before nodding.

The doors opened and music washed over Lily. It was almost a little overwhelming, and she gripped Remus's arm tighter. His quiet strength calmed her down quickly, though, and they began walking.

At first, Lily's gaze was all over the place, dancing from person to person almost wildly, but then her attention landed on one person.

Petunia was sitting in the fourth row, a sturdy looking man that had to be Vernon Dursley beside her, wearing a light pink dress. She had a lily tucked into her hair, but Lily didn't notice that. No, what the young witch noticed was the immediate tears that began to fall down her sister's cheeks.

Lily leaned heavily into Remus when her sister mouthed the words "I'm sorry." She knew she couldn't answer, not right now, but she smiled, and Petunia returned the gesture. Things weren't fixed, not even close, but her sister was here, and now they had the opportunity to get to know each other again.

With a small smile, and her heart overflowing with love and hope, she turned her attention to James.


End file.
